Insight to Gravitation
by Ildreen Love
Summary: Suguru and Ryuichi. Yuki and Shuichi. Taki, Ayaka and Ryuichi. Yuki and Kumagoru. Intrigued? Those are some of the protagonists of this series of one-shots. Chapter ten is up! Ratings changed to R, read to find out why.
1. Childhood Friendship

**Disclaimer: This characters aren't mine, they belong to Maki Murakami. I'll buy Yuki if I could though (and I'm sure I'm not the only one).  
**  
A/N: Hello! Here's another fanfic, made in my spare time. This one is just to please Ryuichi, 'cause he was complaining I only write Yuki x Shuichi fanfics. So here, a Ryuichi and Kumagoru fanfic.  
Oh, also if you want you can send me your request for a strange relationship and I'll make a fanfic dedicate to you! Just notice that I won't do couples in here that aren't original, and no, the remixes don't count for me because I haven't read them.  
**Enjoy!**  
  
To **Clari-chan**, thanks for beta-reading!

* * *

**  
Childhood friendship.  
**Ryuchi - Suguru  
  
Suguru was a little boy when he saw his cousin Tohma playing the keyboards for the first time. He was amazed by it and begged his mother to let him learn. He told his parents he wanted to be like Tohma, but the truth was that he wanted to surpass him. Even if Suguru was only four, he wanted to be better than that man everyone loved so much. His parents were always complaining that he wasn't a good boy like Tohma had been, so he wanted to prove to them that they were wrong, that he was better than anyone in his family. And on that fateful day he saw him playing. Suguru understood how much his cousin loved playing music, and how successful he would be if he beat him. So he took lessons and practiced everyday, trying as hard as he could.  
  
It wasn't enough though.  
  
Not only his parents, but also everyone else started to compare their abilities and progress. He felt like he was living under his cousin's shadow. And he hated it. He actually didn't have a reason to dislike him, since Tohma was always taking care of him and giving him helpful advises on how to improve. He was a nice guy and it was obvious to anyone that he loved his little cousin. Suguru hated him even more because of that.  
  
After a couple of years, his parents asked Tohma to teach him. Suguru asked, begged, complained, but it didn't stop his parents. They had the idea it would be helpful. He resigned himself, and tried to take it as an advantage: the pupil surpassing his teacher. Tohma on the other hand was happy to receive him, but that didn't stop him from treating the boy like he was any other person. He was a ruthless teacher.  
  
Suguru was now eight, and had been practicing with his older cousin for six months now. He hated every single lesson. Tohma always expected more, and didn't give him any break. Sometimes after a lesson the kid would just fall asleep in his car, exhausted after hours of practice. Today he was supposed to meet him at his studio, after a rehearsal of Nittle Grasper. They were having a concert soon, so they practiced more than before.  
  
The young boy arrived early. When Tohma saw him he gave him one of his "business smiles" as Suguru secretly called them, and asked him to wait on the coffee area. He was really bored, since the rehearsal was taking more than expected. Something about the lead singer being a child or something. He was eating a pack of chocolate pocky trying hard not to fall asleep when suddenly someone opened the door.  
  
Suguru looked up and saw a man about his cousin's age, looking like he was running from something. He looked at him and smiled, then he run towards a cabinet and much to the boy's surprise locked himself in there. Being a little curious and a little afraid, Suguru walked towards the cabinet. It burst open showing the head of that weird man signaling him to be quiet, and then he locked himself again. The boy was about to speak when a girl entered the room.  
  
Suguru had never seen a girl so strange in his short life, with light purple hair and really weird clothes, screaming a name and looking really upset. If he hadn't been afraid before he was now. He pressed himself against the cabinet thinking on how to get away when she saw him. The girl stopped screaming and walked towards the shaking boy in front of her.  
  
"Mm? Who are you?" She looked at him and then smiled "You look so kawaii! You must be Tohma's little cousin, right? I'm Noriko, I play the keyboards just like you two!"  
  
The boy nodded slowly, trying to calm down and understand. So this strange girl was from his cousin's band? He knew they were just beginning, but their first single was already heard in every single radio station in Japan. Nittle Grasper was supposed to be the 'band of the year'.  
  
"Hey buddy, have you seen a man running from here? He's taller than me, and is wearing a white shirt with blue trousers and a red bandana on the head". Suguru opened his mouth and then remembered the man's gesture. If he told her where he was they will probably have a fight there or something and Suguru hated those kind of things. And that girl was scary. So instead of telling her he shook his head.  
  
"Aww, I thought he had come in here... That Ryuichi, I'm gonna kill him when I find him!!" The boy looked at her really scared. When she noticed she smiled, embarrassed. "Well, I better go find him, see ya!" And with that se ran out of the room.  
  
Suguru sighed. Definitely his cousin was weird and his choice for band mates were a living proof of it. He was about to sit back when a pair of hands landed on his shoulder. He managed to suppress a scream, and turned around just to see that man from before standing right in front of him. "She's gone, right?" Suguru stared at him. What the hell was wrong with these (These) people?  
  
"He, Noriko-chan can be scary sometimes, don't ya think?" the eight year old boy nodded, not knowing how to answer. The man on the other hand didn't seem to notice or care about it and took a seat next to where Suguru had been. He started searching in his pockets and took out some candy. "Want some?"  
  
Suguru shook his head, and took a seat. He took out another pocky, but before he could eat it the man screamed and took the box from his hands. "Sugoi, chocolate pocky!" He looked at the boy and asked, "Can I take one? Noriko doesn't let me eat anything until rehearsal is done, and I love chocolate pocky! Pleeeease?"  
  
The boy started laughing. The idea of this man being more scared of that girl than he had been was ridiculous, and he had imagined her punishing and yelling at his always calm cousin. That would be worth seeing.  
  
Ryuichi looked at him. He took that as a yes to take the pocky and started eating it. When Suguru calmed down he had decided he liked the boy and introduced himself. "So what's your name? I'm Ryuichi Sakuma, but you can call me Ryu-chan!"  
  
Suguru smiled and said, "I'm Suguru Fujisaki." Then his smile faded, he knew what was coming. Just as that girl this guy would probably know him as Tohma's cousin. He waited for the hated words, but they never came. Instead he asked, "So you came to see us? Hehehe, never mind that, you look like a fun boy, Suguru. Wanna go see the where we practice?"  
  
Suguru smiled immediately. He had been looking forward to see the studio, but his cousin was always too busy to show him around. He nodded enthusiastically and followed the man to the door. There, Ryuichi stopped and peeked down the corridor. He took a finger to his lips and smiled "Secret mission" he said. Suguru looked at him questioningly. He was always practicing hard to become the best in both music and school, so he didn't really have friends or played games like any other children his age did. The man kneeled so he was on Suguru's level and lowering his voice told him "We'll infiltrate in the enemy's base, so we'll have to be careful not to make any noise. Ready?"  
  
The boy nodded, he had forgotten all his shyness and seriousness and was now ready to play. Both peeked down the corridor again and then Ryuichi took his hand and they both ran towards their left. Right after they had turned around the corner they heard someone's footsteps. The 'leader' of the mission stopped and searched for a place to hide. Suguru noticed that and took him into an office room, hoping it would be empty.  
  
It was. He smiled triumphantly at his partner and the man returned that with a face of pure adoration "Suguru is so smart! I would've been caught for sure!" Suguru blushed a little. He wasn't used to compliments as well as he was with complains. The other man shuffled his hair a little and then opened the door quietly. "All clear!" He murmured. The boy ran a hand through his hair trying to fix it, but Ryuichi took it again and started walking down the studio.  
  
The rest of their journey passed without much trouble, since everyone was searching for Ryuichi on the other floor. Soon they reached the studio. In that moment Suguru let go the other's hand and ran towards the stage. It was fabulous! no wonder why Tohma liked it so much. And the keyboards! Suguru's parents bought him a really good one, but this... this was professional stuff. He was so fascinated by them that he didn't noticed that Ryuichi had approached him. "Wanna try them?"  
  
The boy looked at him in disbelief. He could try them?!? Ryuichi laughed at his incredulous face and nodded. He brought him a chair so he could reach perfectly all the keys and then turned the keyboard on. "Show me what you've got, Suguru".  
  
For a second the boy thought he had seen him a bit serious, but it was all forgotten when his eyes landed on the white and black keys in front of him. For years he had told himself he wanted to surpass his cousin, and that was why he played. But after a while he began to like it. He loved to play music when he was alone and no one was there to compare him. He had talent and he knew it. Despite all the effort and all the practices he loved hearing what he could do with the help of this instrument. He closed his eyes for a second and then smiled. He placed his fingers on the keys and started playing.  
  
Suguru didn't care this time if he was being heard. If he could stand his cousin's presence he could stand anyone. And he knew this man that had been glad to play with him wouldn't compare him to Tohma. Right now he wasn't just Tohma's cousin, he was Suguru Fujisaki, and he was no longer under the shadow of anyone.  
  
He was in the middle of the song when he noticed Ryuichi was singing along. His voice was amazing. He continued playing, looking at the lead singer of Nittle Grasper prove his talent. He was no longer a weird funny man; he was a singer, a pro. When the song finished he stared at him. Ryuichi turned around, and gave him a huge smile "Kawaii! You are really good Suguru! We have to do this again!"  
  
Suguru blushed a little, but nodded. It had been fun. He was about to speak when the door opened revealing Noriko and Tohma. Suguru froze where he was, he knew he shouldn't be there, and Tohma was probably upset with him. And that scary girl was looking at him like he was some kind of robber or something. Ryuichi just smiled at them.  
  
"So this is where you were Suguru" Tohma looked at him, "I was searching for you." Suguru was about to apologize when Ryuichi always opportune asked, "Why were you looking for him? You wanted to play too?" Everyone stared at him, and Noriko yelled, "He's Tohma's little cousin! Didn't you know that?"  
  
Suguru stared at the floor. He felt so bad. He felt a hand on his hair and when he looked up he saw the singer smiling at him. "You are nothing like him! You are much funnier!" Then he took his hand and dashed out of the room, screaming something like "we'll be back in a sec, goingforsodasforeveryone!"  
  
Tohma stared at them, while Noriko started fuming. Ryuichi arrived at the coffee room and stopped. He looked at the surprised boy and asked him "Comin' tomorrow?" Suguru smiled and nodded. This was definitely going to be fun.  
  
-------------  
  
-------------  
  
Several months later  
  
Time had flown since that day to Suguru. He found himself looking forward for the practices, because Ryuichi will always be there to support him and make the mood lighter. He was like that friend he had wanted for so long. Now he was leaving. After their huge success the band was leaving to make a series of concerts all over Japan. Tohma wouldn't be teaching him anymore, therefore he wouldn't see his friend either.  
  
Today, Suguru had skipped school to go to the airport and said goodbye to him. For the first time in his life he admired a man, not only for his talent with music, but for his always energetic personality. He was sad to see him leave, but also determined to be the best so next time they played together he would be proud of him.  
  
"Ryuichi-san!" The man turned around and saw his little friend running towards him. He smiled at him and tilted his head, questioningly. "Suguru-kun, shouldn't you be at school? If Tohma sees you he'll be upset... and he's scary when he's upset!" Suguru smiled, for Ryuichi, everyone, including him, was scary when they were upset, even if it was just a little.  
  
"I wanted to say good bye" Ryuichi shuffled his hair and then suddenly becoming serious said "Keep on trying, Suguru. Show everyone how good you are." Suguru looked at him and nodded. Then he pulled out something from his bag. The man looked at it, "a present?" The boy nodded and smiled. "For good luck". Ryuichi looked at his present and smiled. Completely white and really soft, the bunny was really cute. He studied him for a while and then he frowned. "Something is missing".  
  
Suguru looked at the bunny. What was missing? That moment Ryuichi took off his red band from his head and put it around the neck of the bunny. "Yeah, that's it! Now he's perfect! He... I can't call him he all the time! He'll be upset if he doesn't get a name!" Suguru looked at him and laughed. He definitely was going to miss this. "Kumagoru" he said. Ryuichi looked at him, then at the bunny, then at him again and then smiled "Kumagoru it is!"  
  
"Ryuichi were are you?" A feminine voice started screaming. Suguru gave his friend one last look and then began to run towards the exit. "Good luck, Ryuichi-san!" The singer looked at the boy. He will miss his partner during practices; Tohma and Noriko weren't that fun. "Good luck, Suguru" he muttered before he turned around and reunited with his band mates, while humming to himself his latest tune.  
  
---------------  
  
---------------  
  
---------------  
  
---------------  
  
---------------  
  
Six years later  
  
Suguru couldn't feel better. Bad Luck had finally sold one million albums. He probably wasn't showing it, but he was really happy. While his band mates Hiro and Shuichi were singing and posing for the photographs he was content just with looking at them.  
  
"So, one million albums huh?" The man in the bunny suit asked. Suguru just nodded. "Tohma better watch out, because you are definitely going to surpass him" The boy looked at him, a bit surprised. In all those years this was the first time Ryuichi showed any knowledge of the real cause he had begun playing. Ryuichi just smiled, still watching the other members of the band act like they had earned a huge prize or something.  
  
"After all" he said, with the serious look on his face "you have always been different from him".  
  
Suguru smiled and nodded. That was right. He wasn't just a support member, or Tohma Seguchi's cousin. He was Suguru Fujisaki, keyboardist of the future 'band of the year'. He was an excellent musician and now, he was ready to show the world what he was worth of. He would make himself and his old childhood friend proud. 


	2. Being Quiet

I know this was supposed to be about strainge pairings, but I couldn't help myself. And Yuki and Shuichi are a strange couple, so I guess it's ok. Anyway, lots of fluff ahead.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shuichi, or Yuki. And if you own them, could you give them to me? That would make me really happy.**

* * *

**Being Quiet**

Yuki - Shuichi

It was nearly sunrise when Shuichi woke up. The trip was just taking too long, so he had fallen asleep. He yawned and turned around to see Yuki _still_ writing on his computer. _Doesn't that thing run out of batteries, ever?_ He yawned again and looked at the magazine on his lap. He had been doing all the tests, read all the articles, and even tried to do some of the crosswords.

Now he was bored. He looked at Yuki again, and resisted the temptation to talk to him. He had promised to be quiet, so he looked out of the window instead...

_Yuki's POV_

I'd been writing for about an hour when the brat woke up. Amazingly enough he had been quiet as he told me he would be. It must've been taking him a lot of effort, but he was actually keeping his promise.

We are flying to England, where one of my books is being published. I have to go there for the official release. Shu begged me for days to let him go with me, and finally I agreed as long as he kept quiet during the flight, or I would leave him in London.

I wonder if he is quiet because of his promise or because he is afraid of my threat; since he doesn't know a word in English, he would be in deep trouble if I left him alone. I really don't care, either way it is working. And well, I can't say that I miss his constant blabbering, but I do regret that he's not talking at all. I wonder why he doesn't think he can have a normal conversation without being noisy... maybe because he doesn't know how to talk like a normal person...

I turn around just to see him looking out the window. It's still dark outside, and I'm sure he can't see a thing out there, so why is he staring at it like that? Maybe he's trying to think of what to do since he has finished with that magazine. I should've bought him a book and challenged him to read it all by the time we arrived, last time we made a trip together it worked. Of course that day we traveled by car and it was only a two hours trip.

_Normal POV_

Yuki was about to restart his work when Shuichi whispered to him.

-Wow! Yuki look! -Shu pulled his sleeve and then signaled the window- have you seen anything this beautiful before?

Yuki looked outside. The sun had begun to rise through the clouds, giving them colors and making it a really nice picture. Yuki noticed that the boy had talked quietly (probably still thinking on his promise) and suddenly, in a totally unnatural gesture on him, especially in a public space, he placed an arm around Shu.

-Yes -. Shuichi blushed a little at Yuki's gesture, then turned around to face him.- Really? Where?

Yuki leaned forward and kissed him softly, and when he pulled away, whispered -In my bed, every night before I fall asleep.

Shuichi turned a deep crimson shade, and smiled. He was about to speak when Yuki turned to his computer again.

– Remember your promise, no screaming, no funny faces, and not making everyone stare at us. -And with a smile he began to write again.

Shuichi looked around, almost all the passengers were sleeping. He then leaned against Yuki and whispered –Aishiteru, Yuki.

Yuki was about to tell Shu that he couldn't write that way when he noticed the boy was already sleeping. He shook his head and then, giving it a second thought, he turned his computer off and careful not to wake him up placed his arm around Shuichi. He would have plenty of time to write later, for now, he needed to rest.


	3. Strange Things In Common

Here's a three-some, dedicated to Silverone.  
  
**Disclaimer: As you have probably noticed I'm not Maki Murakami, so none of this characters is mine. The plot is though, so you can envy me for that .

* * *

**

**Strange things in common**  
Taki- Ayaka- Ryuichi

_Taki's POV_

I've been in the bar since the concert finished. I know what most people must be thinking, that I'm here to get drunk and forget that concert where Shuichi Shindou proved he's the best. Well, those people can go to hell, I already accepted that; and if Ken-chan and Ma-kun believed me then everyone else should too.

So yeah, I admit that Shindou is better than I am, I've seen him sing in his worst and his best and as much as I hate it he has something that I don't. It's a shame it took me so long to accept it, since because of it I lost my career as a singer and I dragged along my band mates. Maybe if I hadn't been so darn competitive ASK would be recording and touring right now, and even if we weren't the best we would be really popular, we do have our fans after all.

-But it wasn't easy to admit the defeat because I always tried to be the best -. The man who said that sat next to me, I looked at him surprised –Sakuma Ryuichi-san?

A girl giggled and sat on the next space. –After all Shuichi-kun seems to be replacing us all, right?

-And you are? - The girl smiled at me -I'm Ayaka Usami, nice to meet you Aizawa-san.

I looked at her questioningly, -How do you know my name? - This time it was Sakuma's time to laugh. –ASK was already famous, you know? And besides she was Yuki Eiri's fiancée and now... she's Nakano's sweetheart.

Ayaka blushed intensely –That's not it! - When we looked at her she blushed more, if possible, and said –It's complicated.

-Well- I said –That seems to happen a lot when that guy is involved-. We were quiet for a moment, each one thinking on how Shindou had changed our lives. I was the first one to break the silence.

–At first I hated him because after all the work we had done he was taking everything away from us, I felt helpless because in the bottom I knew he was better than I am, and even our producer supported them while he should've been supporting us.

-I think it was hard on Tohma too, because Shu-chan was replacing him too-. Sakuma-san smiled at me –You don't hate him for that, do you?

I almost laughed at that. After he tried to kill me and destroyed my career? Well, actually I can't say I hate him anymore. Basically I don't give a shit about him anymore.

-How about you, Ryuichi-san? - Ayaka asked. Sakuma looked up like he was thinking. –I like Shu-chan, and since the day I saw him I understood he had real talent, and that one day he would overtake me. That's why I got so mad at him that day-. He frowned at his last words.

Ayaka and I looked at each other and than asked –What day? - Sakuma smiled –The day I heard him practicing for this concert. He had told me he would surpass me, and I was ready to see him do that and then he stopped singing with his heart. He stopped putting everything he had on his songs-. He chuckled and continued –I was so mad at him that the next time I saw him I ignored him completely... and he lost his voice because of it!

-It wasn't until later that I realized that ignoring him wasn't the right way to help him So, I showed him how to sparkle...-. He smiled at his own words, obviously remembering that moment, whatever happened then.

-It's Ayaka's turn! - Sakuma suddenly looked like an expectantly little child, and I sweat dropped.

-Well I like Shuichi-kun too; he's a nice guy-. She sighed before continuing –I've never really hated him, but I did feel envious of him. He did what we thought was impossible; he brought the 'real' Eiri-san back, and without even noticing! He made him smile. I had never seen Eiri-san smile before.

-I know now we wouldn't have been happy together- she continued –but ever since I met him I thought we could be. It took me a while to understand that it wasn't mean to be and it was hard when I did.

We grew quiet again. What was left to say? Shuichi Shindou had taken from us either our love or our place as the number one, or the possibility of becoming the best. Funny, Ayaka envied him but never hated him and Sakuma wanted to support him. I was the only one that tried to damage him and now I regret it.

After a while Noriko-san came and took Sakuma back to his place. A young man, that I suspect is related to Yuki Eiri, probably his brother, picked Ayaka up. I was left alone again.

Or so I thought because Ma-kun and Ken-chan came for me around half an hour later. They smiled at me as usual and began complaining about always having to look for me in a bar. I laugh at them, but inside I keep wondering why, after I almost get Ma-kun killed and ruined both their careers, are they with me?

That's basically why I let all that hate for Shindou go. Even after I didn't listen to them and did all those stupid things they are still here. The least thing I can do is forget Shindou and try to start again, just as Ayaka and Sakuma are doing. Maybe I could learn a thing or two about those two... The only thing I don't understand is why they came to talk to me of all people? I wonder if I looked that hopeless... God, I hope not. 

-

* * *

-  
Jejeje I imagine you all had this face when you read 'a three-some: O.O. Sorry, not this time, maybe in the future, when pigs learn to fly and that sort of things. 

**Anyway, thanks to  
  
Clari-chan**: Thanks for always reviewing! U are the best beta-reader ever!  
**  
Darklore Wings**: Thanks! I love Ryuichi and Suguru A lot!  
**  
God-Damned**: Thanks to you to! I apreciate that you think I have good unique ideas. Also for my other fanfic I'm gonna update it soon, and hopefully you won't feel something is missing.  
  
And finally, **Silverone,** here's your Taki fic you requested. I must say I don't hate Taki, but there are times when I wish he would 'go and slip on a banana peel and drop dead'... (quote courtesy of Shu-chan), jejeje, he can be sooo... eh... so Taki sometimes, and I think this fic reflects perfectly my opinion.

Ja ne!


	4. The Fall Of A Star

Well, what do we have here... yes, another fanfic! And to please certain someone I'm putting another Shu fanfic. I'm not telling who's he talking to, just because I want to surprise you. I've taken note of all your requests and soon you'll read what you asked for. In the mid-time... ENJOY!  
**  
Disclimer: I tried to make my own Shuichi, but no sucess yet. Maybe one day though.**

* * *

Beta-read by: clari-chan (go read her fanfics and see if you can make her finish Bring me back to life)

* * *

**The Fall Of A Star  
-**

-So, you'll tell me then?

-Hmm... Ok, let me think about it... When did it happen? Ah, that's right!

_Shuichi's POV_

I remember it now. We were on stage, singing together after I declared that Yuki was mine. How stupid of me... Anyway, we were singing together and then I noticed it, a small, light change, but all the excitement of singing with my idol erased all the thoughts from my head.

After some weeks I saw Ryuichi sing again. We were in a music show, what was it's name... argh, I don't remember... well, I guess the name doesn't matter, it was that TV presentation where we were supposed to sing and then Nittle Grasper took our place, remember? K was so mad! Mmmh? Oh, yeah, well, Bad Luck played first.

You remember right? I put all my heart on it and everyone agreed it had been the best performance we've done. And then after us it was Nittle Grasper's turn, we all watched in amazement at them, they looked so cool! They proved why they were the number ones.

You know? As I heard the song "Sleepless Beauty" I remembered Yuki. That song fits him perfectly, it kinda reflects his personality very well, I don't know why I hadn't realized that before. And then I noticed it again. I heard Ryuichi's voice and, understanding what was happening, started to cry.

Everyone, including Hiro, thought I was crying because I was impressed by his talent, and that it made me feel I wasn't good enough or something, but they were wrong. I don't know if Seguchi or Noriko had noticed, but I did, and it made me sad. But I guess it was inevitable.

Ryuichi Sakuma's voice was being forced. That fateful day I realized he couldn't sing as he could before with the easiness he used to do it. I didn't know what to do or say, I had always imagined Ryuichi retiring when he was older, with his incredible voice still there, amazing me.

The next time I saw him he ignored me completely. I thought that maybe he knew I knew his secret and that was why he was mad at me. That's why I couldn't sing and lost my voice, after all who was I to sing when the super talented and genius Ryuichi couldn't? So when I saw him alone in the dark in one of the NG studios I tried to leave. But he didn't want me to, he asked me to draw with him and then, looking at my drawing he told me I wasn't shining, and fixing something on my drawing he showed me how to shine.

After I came back from NY he said to me "Sparkle, overtake my sparkling", and I understood. So I did, I took his place kinda like I was his successor.  
  
--

Shuichi looked up and smiled.

-So, that's pretty much it.

-Is that so?

-Hai.

-Shu-chan is very smart if he noticed since then.

-Ehh... not really, maybe it was because I always looked up to Ryuichi, so I noticed the slightest change immediately.

A small white pawn patted Shu in the head.

-Thanks for telling me Shu-chan! Now I know why it didn't surprised you at all.

-Hehehe, but I didn't know Ryuichi would announce it so soon, I was hoping I could sing with him again before everyone else knew he's loosing his voice.

-Ah... well, maybe I can talk to him about that.

-Thanks... Kumagoru

Shuichi looked up and smiled at his still favorite singer, who returned it with an equally bright smile.


	5. Pink Bunny

  
  
Hello everybody! I'm so happy people seems to be these stories so far, that I decided to finally publish this. I wrote it a while ago and it's supose to be funny, but I'm not so sure about it. I'm better at drama and romance, so tell me what ya think, ok? Oh, and the K is not for the crazy blond manager, he'll appear later, I promise. 

**Disclaimer: You may notice the characters are a bit ooc. If I owned them you wouldn't notice, therefore they aren't mine.

* * *

**Beta-read by: clari-chan (no matter what she says, her stories are great and I'm gonna keep promoting her until she updates, hehehe).**

* * *

**

**Pink Bunny**  
Yuki - Kumagoru?

_Yuki's POV_

It's there. Everyday, when I wake up it's there, watching me. No matter what, it's there when I go to bed and fall asleep.

I tried to get rid of it, but every time it mysteriously came back, haunting me. Why can't he leave? The worst part is I don't know why or when it began to obsess me so much. It just does.

Maybe is because of the care that brat gives to it. Or maybe it's because it's a constant reminder of the brat's admiration for his rightful owner. If I didn't know myself I would think I'm jealous of the stupid white rabbit that Shuichi insists on keeping on our room.

And let me tell you something: I am not jealous. It just annoys me to share the room with a stuffed animal that according to Shuichi needs his own space in the house. Why does it have to be here and not in the brat's room?

Sometimes I even feel like he's analyzing me, whenever I'm there, and trust me, that feeling isn't nice when you are trying to have sex with your lover.

And yesterday that moron got upset because I threw him into the living room. Why does it matter so much?! I mean, it's just a stuffed animal, it can't feel or think! Of course, if you do as much as insinuate that to the brat he won't talk to you for hours.

To be honest I never cared for a toy like that even when I was a kid. He's a grown up for God's sake! Why does he get so mad at me?!

... Because it's Sakuma Ryuichi's present. That's right, it's not the bunny itself, it's what it means. Even if he says he's over that admiring phase he is not. Maybe he doesn't see him as his god anymore, but he still looks up to him.

Every time they are together that brat comes talking all about the 'super cool Ryuichi-san'. His time with him seems to be more precious that ours.

And no, I'm not jealous of him either.

_Kumagoru's POV_

He's always glaring at me. When he wakes up he glares. Before he sleeps he glares. I'm beginning to wonder if it's a costum of his, because whenever he's in my room he glares. Maybe is his way to say hello?

I'm not sure. He also seems like he's worried that I'm bored it my room, because he's always trying to take me somewhere else. Like Shu's room, where he's got some video games. Yuki-san shouldn't bother so much, since I like my bedroom and Shu's presence is always nice.

I wonder why he cares so much. I asked Shu and he just laughed and changed the subject.

The other day he threw me out of my room. He said that I didn't need my own space in HIS room, and that Shu was stupid for caring about it. Shu was so upset he took me to play in his room and didn't talk to him for hours.

I wasn't so offended by it. Probably he just doesn't know how to react in front of the famous Kumagoru. After all I belong to the incredible Ryu-chan!

I'm only sorry he fought with Shu though. They really love each other, and Yuki is always so gentle with him in bed... I know I shouldn't have seen that, but it's not like I could move!

Hehehe and Yuki-san does have some nice moves... Shu was right about it.

_Normal POV_

Shuichi had just left the apartment when Yuki left his studio towards the bedroom. He finally had come up with a plan with no failures to get rid of the stuffed animal. He had planned everything, from time and date to location. He had thought of all the things that could go wrong. Now he was ready to carry on his master plan.

The writer reached the place where the bunny was, an evil smile on his face. He looked at it for a moment, then grabbed it and placed it on a paper bag. He was making sure this thing would never come back to his apartment.

_K: "What's going on? What the-? Hey! Stop that! Where are you_ _taking me?! Hey!_

Ignorant of the bunny's pleas, Yuki took his keys and left the apartment. He reached his car and took his cell phone out. This had to come out well or the brat will be really upset. He marked a number and waited. It rang twice before a familiar voice answered.

"Yukiii! I can't believe you are calling me! What are you doing? We were about to start here and-"

Yuki cut him off. That boy could talk so much... "Yeah, whatever. Listen brat I'm going to the dry cleaner because accidentally I dropped some beer on that stuffed animal-"

"What!? Oh no! Ryuichi-san is going to hate me! Yuki why did you do that?"

"Hey! It was an accident brat, and I'm taking him to the dry cleaner remember? Besides if you had put it in your room like I told you so many times before this wouldn't be a problem!"

"But... He'll be fine right? They leave it nice and clean and no one will notice the difference right?"

"... Yeah. Have to go now". Yuki could not suppress the smile he had. Everything was going according to plan.

"Ok..." Shuichi sounded a bit sad and worried, and since Yuki didn't want him to feel like that he decided to do something to improve his mood.

"Listen, I'll make it up to you ok? And if you want..." Yuki took a deep breath before speaking again, like he was reticent to do it but forced by the circumstances "I can talk to Sakuma, so there won't be any troubles."

"Really?? Yuki you are so cool!" Some voices where heard on the background as well as some fire shots. "Eh... I'll be back at dinner, ok? I'm hanging! You don't have to shoot K!"

Shuichi hung up and Yuki glanced at the paper bag next to him. "I think I chose the wrong career, I should've been an actor".

_K: "A dry cleaner? What's that about? Maybe a surprise to Shu-chan so he'll see me nice and clean?_

_Half an hour later..._

"I can't believe you did it! Aniki you are the best!"

"Sure, just don't forget about our deal."

"Of course not, I won't say a word! If I did I'll have to give it back to Shuichi and he doesn't deserve it!"

Yuki looked at his brother. He was about to glare at him when he remembered Tatsuha was doing him a favor by taking that bunny away for good. Of course the younger man didn't have to know that.

"Whatever, just give me the other one so I can leave."

"Oh yeah, here". The young man gave him a bright pink bunny in return. One of his ears seemed like it was about to fall, but otherwise it was identical to the original. "Hey brother, why did you do this? I don't think you were trying to give me a present."

"If you are going to ask I'll take it somewhere else."

"Hehehe, just kiddin'!"

"Fine. And remember, don't say a word to Mika or anyone else". With that, Yuki returned to his car and drove back to his apartment.

_K: Mmh? What is this? Who's this guy? I've never seen him before... He looks funny..._

_Later that day..._

Shuichi had been crying about Sakuma hating him for an hour or so. Yuki had explained him that in the dry cleaner they had made a mistake, and had done his best to look a bit mad at them since they had also 'ruined' one of his shirts. Shuichi hadn't paid much attention to the last part so he didn't catch the triumphant look on Yuki's eyes.

"Listen" Yuki suppressed the 'brat' this time, "I already called Tohma and he said I should explain it all to Sakuma. You already have his number, so why don't we call him?"

Shuichi sobbed and mutter something like "can't...mad... me... fault" or at least that's what Yuki caught. He put his arms around the boy and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"I'll call him". Shuichi looked at him and then hugged him while mumbling some thanks.

... "Moshi moshi?"

"Sakuma-san? This is Yuki Eiri, listen, I had an accident and..." Shuichi ran out of the room towards the bedroom. He didn't want to hear Ryuichi say he was a moron and that he would never talk to him again. After what seemed an eternity he felt Yuki's arms wrapping around him.

He turned around and saw Yuki expectantly. When his blonde lover nodded and smiled in that way he only did for him, Shuichi jumped into his lover's arms and smiled.

_A week later..._

Yuki arrived at the apartment late that day. He had had dinner with his editor and was really tired. Shuichi was on the couch sleeping. Yuki smiled inwardly and went to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable and maybe more inviting for his lover.

He entered the room and turned on the lights. He was about to open his closet when he saw it.

Shuichi woke up when he heard Yuki's scream and ran towards the bedroom. "Yuki? Is everything alright?"

"What the hell?..." For once in his life Yuki was out of words. There in the space where that dammed bunny had been were not one, but two identical bunnies. Yuki recognized one as the bright pink he had handed Sakuma back. The other one was no doubt Kumagoru.

"Ryuichi-san fixed the pink one! And he gave me another one so I had a white one too! Now Kumagoru won't feel lonely because there's another one!"

Yuki stared at the bunnies. "And since Ryuichi has many, he told me I can keep them and now I'll have two Kumagorus forever and ever!"

... _forever and ever_... _forever and ever!_... Yuki paled when he heard that. "Yuki? Are you ok?"

"I need a beer..." He murmured before running out of the room and towards his car. He definitely needed that drink or better yet, to get drunk as fast as he could.

"Yuki!" Shuichi looked at his lover leaving the apartment and then at the bunnies. "What was that about? He looked like he had seen a ghost or something..."

He had just left the bedroom to call Tohma for help when two voices said in unison:

"Something like that".  
.

_K: I miss Shu and Yuki, I really liked them, but this guy is great! He treats me like I'm sacred or something. I think I like it better here =3._


	6. Happy Birthday

A/N: Hello everybody! Thanks for your reviews! **Silverwing18** asked for it and here it is! A Shuichi-Hiro fic! Oh, and it's also dedicated to one of my best friends, Alberto who turned 20 not so long ago. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I've made many stories with them, however so far none of the is mine. **

**

* * *

**

Beta-read by: clari-chan (It took her a while, but I don't complain 'cause she's the best!).

* * *

**Happy Birthday**

Hiro-Shuichi

Hiroshi Nakano, famous guitarist of Bad Luck, stared at the phone intensely, waiting. He had been there for more than an hour, but the expected call didn't arrive. Many people had called him this day, including Suguru, Sakano and K, and his long distance girlfriend Ayaka. Also, since he had the day off, that afternoon he was supposed to go to his parents' house. But of all people he was expecting to see or talk to today, he was looking forward to see only one person. And that person hadn't called yet.

-Shuichi no baka...- he murmured as he sighed and decided that the phone wasn't gonna ring just because he was looking at it.

Today was the fourth of August, and he was officially twenty now. He was having a party with his family later and tomorrow one at NG with Noriko, whose birthday was tomorrow. However, it was already eleven and his so-called best friend hadn't even acknowledge that he remember his birthday.

Even as the others planned Hiro's party, Shuichi had played ignorant all the time. At first Hiro thought it was because he wanted to surprise him, but as the hours passed and there weren't any signs of the pink haired boy he felt more and more disappointed.

He remembered the first birthday they celebrated together, so many years ago, after they had just met, and sighed again. Shuichi had never forgotten this day before he met Yuki Eiri.

_-flashback-_

It was already dark outside when Hiro left the building he'd been studying at. His older brother, Yuuzi, was supposed to pick him up any moment now, but knowing him, he'll arrive late as usual. He was already near the entrance of the school when he heard a soft voice singing near him.

Curiosity got over him and he walked at the spot where the sound came from. In front of him there was one of his classmates sitting in a bench, singing a song he'd never heard before. He couldn't remember the boy's name, probably because he had never talked to him before.

Suddenly, the other boy turned around and saw him. Hiro blushed a little, knowing he had been staring at him but the other boy, after giving him a curious look, smiled.

-Hey, Nakano-san, what are you doing here so late?

Hiro blinked a couple of times wondering why the boy knew his name, then realized they were in the same class and he had probably heard the teacher or someone call him by his last name.

-Eh... I'm waiting for my brother... He's supposed to pick me up.

-Really? I have to wait for my sis, since she's younger my mom doesn't wasn't her to go back home by herself.

The boy smiled brightly at him and then looked at his watch and shook his head.

-It's really boring being here all by myself, wanna wait for your brother with me?

-Uh... yeah, sure. Hey what was that song you were singing? I've never heard it before.

-Eh? Oh that, well... I just made it up. I was really bored you know?

-You made it up!? Wow, it was good.

-Really? You think so? My sis always tells me I suck at this, but I don't care, I like singing, it's something I think I'm good at.

-Well... you are.

Both kids stood there in comfortable silence for a while, then Hiro suggested –Hey, do you want to listen to some music? I just bought this, maybe you'll like them-. Hiro showed him a CD.

-Sure, what's their name?

-Nittle Grasper.

--

_Three days later..._

-Hiro-kuuuuuun!

Hiroshi winced at the sound of the other boy's voice, but inwardly he smiled. Shuichi Shindou, now he knew his name, was a strange kid, but it was nice to have someone that considered him a friend, most of his classmates only think of him as the top student and never really got along with him.

-Heh Shuichi, why are you so early today? You usually arrive late.

-I've been late only six times!

-Yeah, well we've been at school for only three weeks, so you've been late more than a week.

-Uh?

-Hahaha, forget it. Hey, did you listen that CD I lent you?

-Yeah! Sakuma-san is sooo cool! I want to be a singer like him! He's my hero!

Hiro sweet dropped, but manage to smile. If someone could rival Sakuma it wasn't probably Shuichi, but his new friend was surely not gonna give up.

-Nee Hiro?

-Mmh? What is it?

-We are friends right?

-? What?

-I mean I know you agreed to call me by my first name because I asked, but I'm not sure if that make us friends... I want to be your friend.

-... We are friends.

--

A week later... 

-Hirooooooooooo!

-Mmh? Shuichi what are you doing here? And so early! You live pretty much on the other side of the city!

-That's not true, I live only twenty minutes from here!

-... Ok, but still that doesn't explain what are you doing in front of my house, how did you know I live here?

-Your brother told me.

-... Why are you here?

-Hirooo! You make it sound like you don't want to see me!

Shuichi turn his back on him and Hiro thought for a second that he was about to cry.

-No, I didn't mean that! It's just that you surprised me, that's all...

Shuichi turned around suddenly.

-Happy Birthday Hiro!

-What? How did you-? When-? That's why you came?

Shuichi nodded and then grabbing his hand told him

-Let's go celebrate! I have it all planned! We'll go to play some video games, or we can go to the amusement park and then we'll watch a movie and then we'll eat pizza or an ice cream and then we'll be back and eat cake because when it's your birthday you absolutely have to eat cake and then... well then I'll have to go to my house, 'cause it'll be really late then, but it's ok, 'cause I told my mom I'll arrive late so-

-Shuichi we can't leave just like that! We have to go to school! And if my brother or anyone knows I skipped school I'll have trouble!

-It's ok! Yuuzi-san said he'd take care of everything!

-He said what?

-Yep, we have our backs covered! So you have to have fun in your birthday! And one day out of school won't harm you! I promise it'll be the only time!

-... We can't go in out uniforms, we'll get busted.

-Yuuzi gave me this for you! All we have to do is change our clothes!

-... ... ... You have all planned, don't you?

-Hehehe, we'll have so much fun today!

-sight- I'm not so sure about it.

_-end flashback-_

He had been wrong, Hiro had never had so much fun in his entire life. And Shuichi broke his promise every year and took him somewhere even if it meant skip school or, later, miss work or anything; he'll always spend that day with him.

Sure they got caught a couple of times and got in trouble, but no matter what, Shuichi was always there, smiling and ready to have fun. They have been best friends since that day, it didn't matter that they have met only one week and a half ago, or the fact that almost everybody told Hiro that Shuichi wasn't a good influence for him. None of this seemed important when his now pink haired friend was around.

And today, some years later, Shuichi had forgotten. Or maybe he hadn't forgotten, but was too busy spending his free day with his lover. The thought made Hiro jealous and sad at the same time. Before the writer appeared he had been the closest person to Shu, they spend all their time together and now he was relegated and left as the friend to run to only when things went bad.

At that moment the phone rang. Hiro jumped from where he was, but when he was about to pick it up he felt anger take over him and glared at the phone. The answering machine told whoever was calling that he couldn't pick up and to leave a message.

-Hiro? - It was Shuichi. The guitarist felt the impulse of picking up and yell to his friend. –Hiro pick up! I know you are there! I- Yuki! Stop that, I'm trying to talk with Hiro!

Hiro felt the anger in him rise as he heard the singer giggle. So he was with Yuki. Of course, what else could he be doing? Why go spend the day with his best friend if he could make out with that man?

-Hiro?... Come on Hiro, answer! ... fine, if you don't want to answer don't do it. But I'm not calling again.

Shuichi waited a few more seconds before hanging up. Hiro felt bad, Shuichi wanted to talk to him, but he was too stubborn to let go the fact that he had just called instead of visiting him. Deep inside he knew he had no right to ask his friend to leave the person he loved the most just because it was his birthday, especially because lately Shu hadn't spend much time with the writer.

But it was their tradition. He wanted things to be like that forever, now they had very little time to just hang out together, and he missed it. He didn't want to break this tradition.

He heard someone knocking on the door, but he was too tired and upset to answer, so he ignored it. The knocking didn't fade away, but increased until Hiro felt the door would fall any second now.

-What?!- He yelled while he opened the door.

There, standing in front of him, was a twenty-year old boy with bright pink hair and purple eyes looking at him and smiling.

-So you didn't want to answer the phone, eh?

-Shu-

-Hiro is really mean! I wanted to let him now I was picking him up and he wouldn't answer the phone! I don't think he deserves his present anymore.

-What- I- Why-

-Hehehe, Hiro! You sound like the first time I picked you up for your birthday! You didn't think I had forgotten, right?

-...

-Hirooooooo! I can't believe you actually thought I forgot your birthday! I could never forget your birthday! It would be like forgetting which was the first song I heard Ryuichi sing! Or when was our first concert!

Hiro felt really stupid at the moment. Just because Shuichi hadn't come earlier he was already thinking the worst.

-I- I'm sorry...

-Mmm... I'm not giving you your present just for being so mean.-. Shuichi pouted, then looking at something he smiled and nodded.

-If you promise you will never ever think I forgot your birthday and let me give you your birthday hug I'll forgive you.

Hiro chuckled and smiled. –I promise.

-Good! Now let's go, it's already late and we have tons of things to do! But first, let's say goodbye to Yuki.

-Yuki?

-Yep, he agreed to come with me to make sure I didn't kill myself on the way.

-What?

Outside, leaning against a car, was the blonde man, looking like he had seen a ghost.

-Yuki-san?

The man looked at him and then at Shuichi and began to walk away.

-Yukii! Don't you want a ride back home?

Yuki paled more, if possible, and then looking at them shook his head.

-No way! You'll have to kill me before I let you give me a ride-. He turned to see Hiro –I pity you.

-Yukiiiii! Don't be mean! Yukiii!

But the man was already leaving and Shuichi sighed. Then regaining his usual energy smiled at Hiro.

-Let's go!

Hiro was scared now, why was Yuki looking at him like he knew he will die soon?

-You know Hiro, I'm sorry I was so late, but you'll see I have a surprise for you: I finally got my driver's license!

Hiro looked at Shuichi and paled.

-We went to the center to buy you something and then we came here, and I called you because I wanted you to see me arrive driving! Yuki kept trying to take the phone away from me because he thought I couldn't call you and drive at the same time!

This wasn't good... Shuichi driving...

-So that's why it took you so long... eh Shu... don't you want to stay here and watch some movies? Maybe we can order a pizza and have a movie marathon or something...

-No way! I've already planned everything! We are going to this new place, Hisano, I don't remember very well where it is, but I think we can find it easily... and then to the video games! We'll eat pizza or something, I can take you anywhere you want! And then we are going to the Tokyo tower, because we haven't been there for a long time, and then I'll take you to your parents! Then I'll bring you back and then I'll go home. It's sooo cool to have a driving license, I can go anywhere at anytime!

Hiro sweat dropped. No wonder why Yuki gave him that you-are-so-dead look. He was definitely dead.

-Let's go, Hiro! Today we are going to have so much fun!

-sigh- I'm no so sure about that...

But some years ago, in this same date, he had thought the same. And it had been one of the best days of his life. Of course Shuichi couldn't drive so they were really safe, but Shu would never put anyone's life in danger, and if Yuki had endured the way Shuichi drove he could do it as well.

After all they were best friends. And they'll be friends until they died, hopefully that wouldn't happen today.


	7. Insomnia

A/N: The other day I was sitting in front of my computer, doing nothing, and very bored when this idea came to me. I think it turned out pretty well, and I even quote myself in here! I said that hat thing to my little cousing because she was being annoying during a party. Anyway, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: Do you think that if I learned to speak japanese and diguise myself as Maki Murakami everyone would think Gravitation belongs to me?... Yeah, me neither.**

* * *

Beta-read by: clari-chan!

* * *

**Insomnia**  
Yuki-Shuichi

It was four o'clock in the morning. A blond man was typing on a laptop, pausing only to light another cigarette or make himself another cup of coffee. At the same time, a pink haired younger man was on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Said man rolled onto his left side, making a soft noise. A minute passed. The blond guy was still typing. Another minute passed. The other man, who looked more like a boy, a really girlish boy, rolled again, to be resting on his right side.

The clock on the wall seemed annoyingly lousy. The boy on the bed could hear every single ticking of it, and it was driving him crazy. One second. Another second. One second more. The thought of throwing away the clock through the window passed through his mind.

No, it probably wasn't a good idea, since the other man, who was _still_ typing, probably wouldn't appreciate it much.

At least the constant ticking wasn't the only noise on the apartment. The keys of the keyboard of the laptop made a strange, yet somehow relaxing, music that filled the place. If only that sound was accompanied by something else, like the blonde's voice, maybe he could stop rolling on his bed and think of something else.

The boy was now lying over his stomach. No use, and not very comfortable either. Sighing he rolled again and lied on his back again. So dark. The room was dark and a bit cold, but he didn't care. Not usually at least, but never before he had stopped to think that maybe the room felt cold because it was really empty.

Minimalist, the other had called it. Or something like that, that translated to human language meant plain and simple. Or, in the pink haired man's language, boring.

Finally the boy gave up and left the bed. Slowly and carefully he walked down the room where his blonde lover was supposedly working. He peeked through the half-opened door to see if said lover was really working or doing something else. The noise of his pale strong hands against the keys of the laptop had stopped some minutes (or was it seconds that seemed minutes?) ago.

The room was empty. Opening the door completely the boy looked around to see that indeed the other man was not there.

-What are you doing up?

The pink haired one jumped slightly in surprise but still turned around and smiled, to see a refilled cup of coffee in the other's hand.

-Can't sleep.

The blonde passed next to him and sat again in front of the laptop. Without looking at him he asked.

-So?

It was a simple question, but the tone of voice used implied something else. Like 'I don't care, get away from here' or something along those lines. And that started it all.

-Yu kiiiiiiiii! Why do you have to be so mean?

The blonde glanced at him and, beginning to write again, he spoke.

-Shut up. I just asked a simple question, I wasn't being mean.

Silence. The writer prepared himself to what he knew was to come. And then...

-Can I stay here?

-No.

It was a useless answer and both knew it. The younger one always managed to convince the other man, whether it was in a peaceful way or in a loud one depended on their mood.

-Please! I won't bother you! I... I just want to be here for a while! The bedroom seems so empty when you are not there...

Somewhere inside the blond a battle had started. One side shouted loudly that, based on experience it was a terrible idea to let him stay there. The other side just placed a picture of those big amethyst eyes looking at him pleadingly. Finally one side won and the other sighed loudly.

-Fine.

Before the boy could say something he established the rules.

-If you make a noise I'll make you sleep on the couch and _then_ you'll miss my empty bedroom.

The other nodded energetically, and sat next to him. How many minutes would pass before he would start speaking?

One. Two. Three. It was just about being another minute when the pink haired one started talking.

-Yuki?

-Hn?

-Do you think we could go on vacations one day?

Vacations? Was that boy kidding him? He was a popular singer with months of activities scheduled by his crazy American manager. Even if the blond had had time for vacations, which he didn't because he also had a crazy manager that scheduled many book signings for him, the singer would probably have a real vacation somewhere around the year two thousand and fifty.

-Sure-. Before the boy managed to show him his biggest smile he added. –When you retire, if we are still together.

The blond almost hit himself on the head. If he wanted to hear his lover whine and complain he had just said the right words. Maybe he had a trace of masochism inside that was trying to get control.

-Yu kiiiiii! Why do you have to say that?! What do you mean when I retire? And what do you mean with 'if we are still together'???

The high-pitched voice of the boy made him wince in pain. Now he had done it, the small singer would probably complain and cry for hours.

-I was teasing you, idiot. What kind of vacations were you thinking about?

With that question, that had a little hint of interest, the younger man smiled and began to talk of all the places he would like to visit with him. The writer didn't really pay him much attention, since all his concentration was focused on writing. However, when the boy began to mention the desert of Africa his mind snapped in confusion.

-and maybe we could go to see the Amazon, I saw the other day a program about it, that river it's so huge! Or maybe we could go to Mexico! I've always wanted to wear one of those huge hats! Yuki? Do you think I would look fine in one of those?

Don't laugh at him, don't laugh at him... Those words were repeating themselves on the blonde's mind.

-Sure, whatever-. Then, thinking about it a little more, he grinned evilly. –But you should be careful.

-Mm? Why?

The man paused his work for a moment and looked directly into the boy's amethyst eyes. With his more serious and convincing face he answered.

-Because it's dangerous to wear them.

-What?!

There, now he would give something to think about and maybe he will leave him alone to work. And even if the now scared singer didn't leave this was an extremely good opportunity to tease him.

-I said they are dangerous. Haven't you heard about it? If you wear a hat that is too big for you, you can disappear from underneath it and no one would ever see you again.

The boy's eyes opened widely in surprise.

-Really?!

The blonde man returned to his typing again and nodded, knowing that if he continued with that he would burst in laughing at his lover's face. And he was too serious to do that, not to mention it would ruin the joke.

-But... I... I had no idea... Yuki, you are just teasing me, right?

The singer looked at him pleadingly, trying to get some reassurance from him, but he only answered trying to sound angry.

-Are you calling me a liar? Go ask your guitarist friend if you don't believe me.

-But it's almost five in the morning! I can't call him at this hour!

Mm. That would be a good idea, to have someone else to take care of his pink annoying lover.

-You didn't have any trouble with coming to talk to me.

-But you are awake! Hiro is probably sleeping!

Looking at the clock on the laptop, the blond man noticed it was indeed four forty in the morning. He had been writing since ten, which meant he should head to his bed and have the well-deserved rest his body was asking for.

-Right. Well, I'll be sleeping myself in a few minutes, so if you want to continue your ranting I suggest you do it with someone else.

Turning off the computer, the blonde walked towards his bedroom, followed closely by the smaller boy, and dropped himself on the bed. Now that he thought about it he was really tired.

-...Yuki

-Hn?

The younger one climbed the bed and lied next to him. After a moment he leaned forward and kissed him, his cheeks blushing furiously.

-Do you think we can really travel together someday?

-... Sure, why not?

Encouraged by that answered, the pink haired singer cuddled against the other man and smiled. For a moment neither of them spoke, the smaller singer was enjoying the sound of his lover's breath.

-...Yu ki

-Hn?

The blond man was already dozing off and wasn't really paying him any attention anymore, just answering in automatic.

-If we go to Mexico... you won't let me use one of those hats, will you?

-...

-Yuki?... Yuki!!! Don't fall asleep! I'm worried here! How could you sleep while I'm disappearing from under one of those hats!!!

As the singer shook him against the bed, the writer opened his eyes and glared at him. The younger one released him and looked at him.

-So- sorry...

-Baka, let me sleep. Go count sheep or something.

-Bu- but... the hats...

With another glare, which successfully shut the boy up, the blonde turned on his side, giving his back to his lover.

-If you don't shut up I'll get you one and see you disappear. Now choose: sleep or get out of here.

-... hai.

**Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. **A pair of amethyst eyes closed. **Tick. Tick. Tick.** One sheep. **Tick.** Two sheeps. **Tick.** Three sheeps. **Tick.** Four bees. **Tick.** Five bees. **Tick.** Six bees. **Tick.** Seven beers. **Tick.** Eight beers. **Tick.** Nine beers in Yuki's hand. **Tick**. One Yuki. **Tick **Two Yukis. **Tick.** Three Yukis... mmh... **Tick.** What would I do with three Yukis? **Tick.** Ah, one could write his novel and I would still have another two. **Tick.** Surely one would like to sleep and drink beer and smoke, so that leaves me with one. **Tick. **What would I do with one Yuki without work? **Tick.** And without beers and cigars. **Tick. **Well knowing him... **Tick.** He'll just want to have sex... **Tick.** Maybe if I had another Yuki I could go out on a date with him. **Tick.** But if the third Yuki wanted sex the I'll be too tired to go out... **Tick. **What if all of them wanted sex?! **Tick.** What would I do?! **Tick.** I have enough with one Yuki, but three?! **Tick.** And what if Seguchi comes and tries to take one away?! **Tick.** I wouldn't be able to protect him! **Tick.**

-Yukiiiii!

-What?!

When he turned around, the blond writer looked at a SD singer looking at him with the biggest watering eyes ever.

-Yukiii! I don't want any more of you! Because then the third one would be kidnapped by Seguchi and the other one would be all day long writing on that novel of yours smoking and having beer and trying to have sex while I'm with you having sex too! And then I would be so tired that I wouldn't be able to sing and Seguchi would fire me, and then when I'm out with Hiro crying because I cant' sing anymore Seguchi would kidnap you two too! And then I'll be back and I'll be left alone! And I don't want to be alone! I love you too much and if you are kidnapped then I would have no reason to live! Of course I could ask K to help me rescue you, but K is Seguchi's employee! He'll probably be helping him and when I asked him for help he would kill me! And you wouldn't be able to go to my funeral because Seguchi would have you and- and-

-SHUT UP! What the hell are you talking about?! Can't you just fall asleep like any other person?!!

-I- I- I.. I told you! I can't sleep!

-Count sheep or something then!

-No! Because the sheep became bees and the bees beers and then it was you with the beers and-

-Get the hell out of here!

And with that the pink haired man, who looked more like a girlish boy, was kicked out of the room by his blond lover into the living room.

-Yuki open, please!

-No, and be grateful I'm not kicking you out of the apartment.

-But it's cold here! I'll get sick!

Silence. And then the door was opened, just enough for a pillow and a blanket to be thrown at the singer's face.

It was five o'clock in the morning. A blond man was sleeping in his bedroom. At the same time, a pink haired younger man was on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

Said man rolled onto his right side, careful not to fall from the couch. A minute passed. The blond guy didn't make any movement. Another minute passed. The other man sighed.

There was no clock in the living room. The silence was, however, driving him crazy. The thought of turning the radio or the TV on passed through the singer's mind.

No, that probably wasn't a good idea, since the other man, who was sleeping comfortably on the bedroom, probably wouldn't appreciate the noise much.

After a moment some muffled footsteps reached the telephone. A number was dialed and on another apartment a phone ringed a couple of times before someone answered.

-Mm? Hello?

-Hiro...

-Shu are you ok? Is something wrong?

-I can't sleep.

After a second of silence a guitarist hanged the phone. It was too early for that nonsense. And a singer was left alone in a minimalist living room, with eating-people hats and Yukis being kidnapped plaguing his mind.

* * *

Next Chapter: Another Hiro- Shiuchi! And after that... A Maiko- Tatsuha one! Send your request!

* * *


	8. Patience

A/N: This is the third time I try to upload this... well they say the third is the winner or something... Anyway, school is keeping me busy and I think I won't be able to write as much as I used to... wich makes me kinda sad. Still to make it up to you I've decided to begin posting a story that it's almost finished, it doesn't have a name yet, but as soon as it's ready I'll post it.  
Well, that's all for now. If you want to make me happy you can go read my other stories, especially the poems, I think they are pretty good. Speaking of good, I'm getting better at this humor stuff... or so I think. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I don't even own a poster... how sad is that?**

* * *

Beta-read by: Who else? Clari-chan!

* * *

**Patience  
**Shuichi-Hiro

Shuichi Shindou yawned for what it seemed like the ten millionth time. Hiro, his best friend, looked at him with concern, and after deliberating with himself for a second he asked.

-You ok? You seem awfully quiet today...

-I'm _–yawns-_ fine... I just didn't sleep well.

-Yuki-san kept you awake all night?

-HIRO! That's not it! _–blushes-_ It's just that I was watching TV, you know, and then some new lyrics occurred to me, so I kept on writing and, before I knew it, it was already three in the morning! I only noticed because suddenly I realized everything was too quiet!

-Hm. So you have some new lyrics?

-Yep! But...

-What?

-I forgot them.

-What?! How could you have forgot them?

-It's not my fault! I was so tired when I woke up and I was already late! I remembered when I was entering NG building!

-... Baka.

-Hiroooo! You sound like Yuki! Why are you so mean?

-Because.

-That's not an answer.

-Well, it is for me.

-... _–yawns-_ I think I'm falling asleep again...

-Well you better not or K-san is gonna use you as his practice target all week.

-... Whatever.

-?!!! What?

-What what?

-You don't care if K-san uses you as his practice target?!

-... Not really. If that means I can sleep...

-If you are so tired you should drink a coffee or something, because we have a photo session in half an hour.

-...

-Shuichi?

-... _–snores-_

-Hey! Wake up Shu!

-What?!

-Photo session, today.

-The photo session is today?! But I thought it was on Friday!

-sigh- Today is Friday.

-Oh no! I wanted to dye my hair purple for the photo session! What I'm I gonna do?! And I look terrible! K is sooo gonna kill me! He will use me as his practice target! Hirooooo! I don't want to die! I want my hair purple!

_-sweat droops-_ I thought you didn't care about the target thing. And I didn't know you cared so much for your hair color.

-I never said I didn't care about being a living target! And I've always been very careful with my hair, it's my thing!

-Your thing?

-Yeah, you know, the thing that differences me from all the other people around the world. Hiro are you half sleep or something? You are not thinking very well today.

_-counts down from ten-_ I'm fine. And I believe there are many people who dye their hair in the same shades you do.

-But none of them looks like me! I'm special!!! _–laughs madly-_

_-counts down from twenty-_ Maybe you are right. So now that you are awake, what are you gonna do about the photo session? We only have fifteen minutes left, you know?

-What?! ... I guess I'll just have to wait 'till next week to dye my hair...

-I wasn't talking about ... forget it. Are you bringing the lyrics tomorrow?

-Lyrics? What lyrics?

_-his eyebrow twitches-_ The. Lyrics. You. Wrote. This. Morning.

-This morning? But I didn't write anything this morning! Hiro I told you I barely had time to eat breakfast, didn't I? I couldn't have written anything this morning!

-. . .

-Hiro? Why are you looking at me like that?

-. . . . .

-Hir- Oh! You mean the lyrics I wrote last night! Yeah, I'll bring them tomorrow. Hiro, you should be clearer when you talk to people, you confuse them!

-What?!! I-

-Hey look at the hour! We should go or we'll miss the photo session! It's a shame, did I mention I wanted to dye my hair deep blue before?

_-three... two... one...-_ You said you wanted it purple – he said exasperated.

-Purple? No, I wore it purple a month ago, it'd be too repetitive! A deep blue would be nice... and I bet Yuki would like it too.

-...

-You know Hiro, I'm think I kinda hungry. I should've listened to Yuki when he told me to have breakfast before I left the apartment this morning. Let's go for a snack.

-WE HAVE TO GO TO THE PHOTO SESSION! THE ONE YOU WANTED TO DYE YOUR HAIR PURPLE FOR, BUT COULDN'T BECAUSE YOU STOOD UP UNTIL THREE IN THE MORNING TODAY, WRITING SOME LYRICS YOU FORGOT BECAUSE YOU HAD BREAKFAST INSTEAD OF PUTTING THEM IN YOUR BAG!!!

-Hiro! Why are you yelling at me?

-BECAUSE-

-Now now, why are you two fighting for? Shouldn't you be at your houses resting or something?

-Sakano-san! We have the photo session today!

-What? Oh, that! Didn't Shindou-kun tell you? It was rescheduled for next Friday.

-... Oh yeah! I had completely forgotten about that! That explains why Yuki looked at me so funny when I told him I was coming to work today...

-You knew?! And forgot to tell me?!

-... eh... Hiro please don't be mad at me... you know I don't function well when I don't sleep... and I didn't sleep last night!... eh... sorry?

_-count down from fifty-_ I'm out of here.

-But Hiroooo! Wait for me! You don't want to have breakfast or something? Hiro??

Hiroshi Nakano's eyebrow twitched for what it seemed the ten billionth time for the last hour. Shuichi just looked questioningly at his friend while the latest reached the elevator and left.

-Shindou-kun, what's the matter with Nakano-san?

-... I don't know... I think he didn't slept well or something... He wasn't making much sense, you know? Maybe he needs to rest and relax.

-I see...

-Sakano-san?

-Mm?

-Do you think purple looks better on me than navy blue?


	9. Threesome

**WARNING: This is rated R for a reason. This contains boyxboyxboy action. If you can't deal with it don't read it. I'm not forcing anyone to do so. Also if you are offended by this and want to flame me go ahead. It's your fault for reading it in the first place.**  
  
I know I promised a Tatsuha-Maiko, but I had a writer's block with it. Clari gave me some good ideas, so as soon as I'm done I'll post it. In the mid time...

**

* * *

**

**Beta-read by: Clari-chan.**

* * *

**Author:** Bwahaha! I've finally written it! I said I wouldn't make a threesome until pigs learned to fly. And the other day I learned that some pigs have learned to fly, so I must keep my promise and made a threesome. 

**Shu:** Hey! Why do I have to do this? I just want to be with Yuki, no one else!! And pigs don't fly!

**Author:** Are you sure?

**Shu**: ...

**Tatsuha:** Yeah Shuichi, I saw the other day a show on the TV where a pig flew. And TV shows don't lie, do they?

**Shu:** Well I'm not so sure about it... And that's not important! I don't want to do a threesome!

**Tatsuha:** Why not? It'll be fun, I promise I'll be gentle... And I can dye my hair blond if that makes you happy.

**Shu:** -_blushes_- But you won't be Yuki!!!

**Author:** If that's the problem I'll bring Yuki instead of Tatsuha.

**Tatsuha:** No!!! You can't do this to me! You promised!!! One night with Sakuma-sama, that's all I asked for!

**Author:** Fine, fine. But convince Shu because I can't make Yuki do anything with you. That's incest and I'm not very comfortable with it.

**Shu:** That's why you don't own us. Maki-san didn't care and that's why the Remixes exist. (Disclaimer)

**Author: **I haven't read them! And I thought you were against this! If you don't mind watching Yuki with his brother and Ryuichi I'll do it.

**Shu:** NO! I- well... Fine.

**Ryuichi:** Yay! We'll have fun together!

**Shu:** Ryuichi-san! I... I had no idea you were into this...

**Ryuichi:** Uh? Why not? Playing with Shu is always fun!

**Shu:** What? ... Ryuichi-san, do you know what a threesome is?

**Ryuichi:** ... Uh?

**Shu:** Tatsuha!!! I'm telling this to your sister! And to Seguchi! And to Noriko! ... And to Yuki too!

**Author:** OoU ... Ajem! Let them complain all they want. I'm still gonna do this, and no power in Earth shall stop me! Bwahahahahahahahahaha!

**A Threesome**

Shuichi-Tatsuha-Ryuichi

Yuki had a bad feeling when he left the apartment that morning, some kind of uneasiness that made him nervous. Considering the events previous to his parting, he had many reasons to worry about.

First of all the brat was in his apartment. Second of all the brat wasn't alone, he was with that idol of his, Sakuma something. And both had the day off and too much pocky to eat. Something told Yuki that when he came back his apartment, if it was still standing, would be a complete mess.

And he wasn't wrong. Just before Yuki left, Ryuichi had arrived with a huge bag that contained, among other things, all kinds of junk food (enough to survive a month), all the video games systems available, several games; all the karaoke's CDs existing, including Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck songs; a guitar (Yuki was absolutely sure none of them could play a single note on it) that wasn't on the bag of course, almost ten DVD movies (including some terror ones that Yuki had told them not to watch), some mangas, two Kumagorus, a book called "Games for Rainy Days" (which made Yuki snort since it was pretty sunny outside), three coloring books, crayons in all it's sizes and colors and much to Yuki's dismay a blanket and a pillow.

And Shuichi hadn't seemed like he was paying much attention to all the things and rules Yuki said to make sure their neighbors wouldn't call the police. Still Yuki had to leave and as he did he wondered if he shouldn't have agreed to Shu's pleading voice when he said he wanted to spend the day with him. Surely it would have been a tiring day, but less stressing that imagining those two alone in the apartment.

--

Shuichi and Ryuichi were playing a video game when Tatsuha arrived. He was expecting to see his brother or Shuichi, but this... this was just heaven. Not in his wildest dreams he imagined that his idol and god, Sakuma Ryuichi would be there.

-Tatsuha? What are you doing here?

-I- Well- ... I-

Tatsuha had no idea of what to do. There, in front of him and smiling, was the person he wanted the most.

-Mm?

Suddenly Ryuichi reached for him and sat the teen next to him on the floor.

-Let's all play again!

It was heaven. For some hours, Tatsuha played, drew, read and ate next to Ryuichi. He even sang Sleepless Beauty with him! What could be better than that? Singing and imagining the audience go wild with their performance and Ryuichi hugging him at the end. It was his dream -come true.

Of course, previous to all this Shuichi threatened him to call his sister if he didn't behave. And he had kept his promise. 'A day in the life of Sakuma Ryuichi'. Tatsuha would have plenty of opportunities to try something else if he managed to get Ryuichi's phone number.

--

It was already night, and they were watching a movie. A terror and suspense movie, much to Tatsuha's happiness and to Shuichi's terror. Ryuichi seemed scared too, but Shu was too busy to notice the way Tatsuha was placing one arm around the older singer in 'comfort'.

--

-Sakuma-san?

-Ne, Tatsuha-kun, I told you to call me by my name!

-Ok, Ryuichi it is. You aren't scared anymore, right?

-Mm... Only a little.

-Don't worry, I'll protect you from anything.

-You will?

-Yep!

-Thanks Tatsuha-kun, you are really brave...

--

Shuichi was clutching one Kumagoru when he heard the muffled sounds next to him. He turned around to see... Tatsuha and Ryuichi making out, right there, without even bothering to be quiet.

-Ah... eh... Ryuichi-san? ... Eh... Helloo... What-?.... Hey! Get off me!

Somehow, during their now passionate kiss, Ryuichi and Tatsuha had landed over Shuichi.

-Tatsuha! What do you think you are doing?!

Shuichi forced the two to sit down again.

-He asked for it.

-No, he didn't.

-Yes I did.

-What?!

-Shu-chan... you look cute like that...

-Ryu- Ryuichi-san-

-Kiss...

-What?!

-I want... kiss...

Before Shuichi could say anything else, Ryuichi leaned over and brushed his lips softly against Shuichi's. Then he pressed a little more. Shuichi couldn't think clearly now, it felt...good.

Ryuichi pressed more and then parted Shu's lips with his tongue. Shuichi felt his face grow hotter as the kiss continued and then, following what his instinct was telling him to do, he pressed himself against the older man, shoving his own tongue against his. It felt really, really good.

At first, Tatsuha watched the kiss in amusement, but as it grew deeper and Ryuichi's hands began to search under Shuichi's shirt, he gulped. They looked hot. Too hot.

He reached for Ryuichi and began kissing his neck as Ryuichi made Shu take his shirt off. Now this was something not even Tatsuha had ever dreamed of before. And he wasn't gonna waist anytime thinking about it. Analyzing what was happening there would ruin the situation completely.

As Ryuichi continued kissing Shuichi's neck, Tatsuha hands reached for him. Shuichi moaned softly as Ryuchi began to play with his nipples, and Tatsuha felt his face grow hot as he touched the older singer's chest. Suddenly, Ryuichi turned around and glared at him. Tatsuha didn't expect it and blinked twice.

-Stop it.

-Uh? – Tatsuha had no idea his god and idol could look at people like that.

-I have a better idea...

Soon the teenager found himself kissing Shuichi as Ryuichi made him take his clothes off. Apparently when it came down to sex the older singer was more dominant than on stage.

Shuichi moaned again, as Tatsuha licked his left nipple. Ryuichi, not wasting more time, practically ripped off Tatsuha's pants.

-What? Ryuichi!

The singer smirked at the teenager. He signaled Shuichi and then, looking at him with those intense eyes, told him:

-Take care of Shuichi, Tatsuha-kun, and don't worry. I'll be careful with you..

And before Tatsuha could protest, Ryuichi was making him his and pressing him against a now naked Shuichi...

--

Several things happened at the same time. A loud scream made Tatsuha look up. The door burst open showing a tired and upset Yuki. Shuichi jumped from his position, kicking Tatsuha accidentally. Ryuichi shrieked and reached for the fallen and forgotten Kumagoru.

-What the hell is going on in here?!

Yuki looked like he was ready to kill someone, and unfortunately the nearest person was his younger brother. Shuichi looked at him and blushed, knowing he had been caught doing something he was not supposed to do...

-Eh.. well.. Yuki don't get mad, I... we were just...

-Don't get mad?! How can you expect me not to get mad? This is a complete mess! I told you that if you trashed the apartment you'd have to sleep with Nakano for a month!

Tatsuha blinked and sat down. What the hell?

-But Yukiiii! I'll fix it all in the morning! Please don't get mad at me! It's... it's.. it's Tatsuha's fault!

Both Uesugis looked at Shuichi in disbelief.

-Yeah! It was your idea to watch that horrible movie Tatsuha! And then you fell asleep and left Ryuichi-san and me alone to watch it!

-What?!...

Well, now it all made sense to Tatsuha. He had been watching the movie, but since he had seen it before, and it was pretty boring, he had fallen asleep. The last thing he remembered was looking at the scared Ryuichi next to him and placing an arm around his shoulders to offer him comfort... So he must have been dreaming.

It had been a nice dream while it lasted though.

THE END

--

**Tatsuha:** ... What?! That was it?! How could you?! You cut it off on the most interesting part!!!

Author: Hahahahaha! What are you complaining for anyway? You had your moment with Ryuichi didn't you? 

**Tatsuha:** ... Well, yeah, but... but it's not fair! Besides you made Ryuichi the dominant one! I was supposed to be the dominant one!

**Author:** Really? Well, sorry, maybe next time.

**Shu**: Next time?! I won't do anything next time!! You made me cheat on Yuki!

**Tatsuha:** So you are telling me you didn't liked it?

**Shu:** -_blushes_-

**Yuki:** Yeah, brat, I was wondering that too.

**Ryuichi:** -reading a dictionary- Threesome... threesome... ah, here it is na no da! ?? A group of three persons or things...

**Author:** Exactly. I have a dictionary that says the exact same thing. This was pretty amusing to write, but difficult as well. I don't have any experience in writing three people having sex. I haven't read any of that, for that matter.

**Tatsuha:** You lied to me!

**Yuki:** So, what exactly were you supposed to do to the brat, uh?

**Tatsuha:** ... I better go now...

**Shu:** Yuki!! I didn't want to do any of that! It was that perverted brother of yours, I swear!

**Author: **Well, this is it. In case you are wondering there is an episode from the Simpson where a pig 'flies'. If you've seen the series you'll remember it, if you haven't... well, I can't explain it here... Anyway, enjoy, and if you can tell me how I did it.

**Ryuichi:** ... So, what about a foursome for the next one, uh? That way I can play with Tatsuha and Yuki can keep Shuichi quiet!

**Everyone:** Ryuichi!?

**Ryuichi:** -smiling innocently- what?


	10. Last Time

A/N: Well, not much to say this time, so just go ahead and enjoy it. The Tatsuha- Maiko one is already in progress, so...

**Disclaimer: If I could own Yuki, I'm sure Shuichi would come kick my ass. If owned Shuichi, I'm absolutely sure Yuki would kill me. Therefore, I don't want to own them, they are to much trouble on thir own, and together they wouldn't pay me any attention.**

* * *

Beta-read by: Clari-chan

* * *

**   
Last time**   
Yuki- Yuki 

It was a dark, silent night; I was alone, thinking about myself, about my life. So many nights I had spent like this, just staring at the darkness of the sky, at the dim light of the moon and the stars. This was like any other night, except lately I have been thinking about you. Why, I'm not sure, but I have, and all the fear and pain from so long ago returned again.

Sometimes I wish I would just stop thinking, stop remembering, but I can't. Other times I wish that I had never met you, that I had a normal life, and that you had never crossed paths with me. Still we met each other, didn't we? All the time we spend together, all the admiration, I couldn't erase that from my mind.

I wonder if I ever really loved you though. It's not like we spent so much time together before it all ended. Also I was a child back then, so maybe it was more of an infatuation. Who knows? I can't remember clearly now what I felt back then. I feel some remorse now, because that means I can't remember what those feelings meant. Still, that's beyond the point. I was telling you about that night, right?

Well, I had just left the apartment for a walk. I had no idea that walk would change my entire life. Damn, I didn't even want to go out in the first place! It was a bit cold outside, and I had been comfortably asleep on my bed. This I can blame it on you, because I dreamed about you. So after such an unwanted dream, I decided to go clear my head out.

I walked for about twenty minutes before realizing it was stupid to take a walk at such late hours in the park, you never know when you are going to run into a crazy fan or, even worst, a robber.

So I began to walk back to the apartment.

As I lighted the last cigar I had, I heard a guy mumbling something. I've never seen such a strange person before in my entire life. And I've seen many things, both strange and weird, but definitely nothing like this guy before.

Now that I think about it, I believe it was then that somewhere in my conscious I realized that this boy would turn my world upside down. Something told me to get away from him, but another part of me seemed to be fascinated by him. And then that crappy poem that he called a love song flew towards me.

It was like it was drawn to me, and I took it. One look was enough to show me that he had the potential, but hadn't found how to use it yet. Kind of like me when I met you.

So I insulted him. Not because it was so badly written, but because he suddenly reminded me of myself, and...that made me remember you.

And then I left, thinking I would never see him again, and that I would forget about him as soon as I reached my place.

A couple of days later I still remembered him. Such innocent eyes can't be forgotten that easily. Such a hurt look can't be erased of your mind as fast as you wish it to. And just while I was wondering what had that kid done after I left him, he practically threw himself in front of my car. It was such a reckless act, it made me actually admire him a little. Also convinced me that he was capable of destroying that cold stoic facade I've been building since I last saw you.

I was harsh, rude, I threatened him, made him leave, left him... I did all that was in my power to escape from him, from that strong force that had brought us together. But just as that poem had flown practically into my hand, that boy always found me, always returned to me.

I didn't want to hurt him you know? Because ever since I recognized a bit of myself in him, I felt the need of protecting him from any harm, and that included protecting him from myself.

There's no need to say I failed miserably, is there?

He got hurt. Just like me, maybe even worst. I felt so guilty that I couldn't protect him, I realized that I couldn't protect myself either. I hadn't been able to protect myself that day, and now this boy, that somehow I had begun to care so much about, had become the same as I had. His free spirit, his pure soul had been tainted with the same hatred as mine had.

For the first time in years I cried.

I wanted to be free again. I wanted to forget, to... I don't know. I wanted that old pain to stop. But again, he found me. He rescued me from myself, when supposedly I was the strong one. He showed me hope, and gave me light. He gave me himself. That's right, he gave me his own precious heart, mine alone to do with it whatever I wanted. He didn't ask anything in return. Just that I let him stay by my side.

Sometimes I wonder why such a beautiful creature wants to stay with me. What did he see in me that everyone else, including me, had missed? He loves me, and I still can't understand why. I don't think even he knows why he loves me. I don't care anymore. The truth is that at some point during that journey, I began to love him as well.

I haven't told him, and I probably won't in a long time, but he knows. Somehow, he seems to know me better than myself. He can understand every gesture I make, and the meaning behind every word, even the harsh ones. And he has taught me to do the same. I can now tell exactly what it is he is thinking without him saying a word. There is a silent understanding between the two of us that I thought only occurred in the books and the movies. And still, he manages to surprise me every time, he always has something new to show me, something else I haven't found yet.

So, sensei, what do you think?

Did you ever imagine I would end up like this?

I don't think so. But I hope, wherever you are, that you are proud and happy for me. I don't regret what happened any longer. I still have nightmares about it sometimes, but it's now less and less frequent, and, every time I have those dreams, I feel a warm small body cuddled against me, and a reassuring kiss on my lips, that makes me feel immediately better...

-Yukiii?

-Hn. Brat, can't you see I'm not done yet?

-Oh, sorry, it's just that... uh...

-What?

-Well...

-sight- Give me another minute and then we'll leave.

-... ok.

Don't pay him any attention, he's just getting bored. Also he's not very comfortable being here, he's not very fond of graveyards.

So, what do you think? I got myself one annoying brat uh? Well, he's my annoying brat, and for him...

For him I would do anything.

--

Yuki Eiri stood up and gave the cold stone one last look before beginning to walk away, closely followed by his lover. Shuichi stopped for a second to look back, and re-read the inscription on the stone.

"I hope to heaven his soul is gone".

-Are you coming or what?

-Hai! Yuki?

-Hn?

-I know it's not the place to say it, but... I love you.

-Moron.

-... Sorry.

-Let's get out of here, before you start doing something even more stupid.

-Yukiiiiii!

As they left the graveyard, however, Yuki smiled inwardly. Now he was sure. He didn't have to come here anymore. This would be the last time he would visit Yuki Kitazawa's grave.


End file.
